


Morning Call

by Xun_an



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xun_an/pseuds/Xun_an
Summary: 王嘉尔早上醒来的时候，发现......
Kudos: 8





	Morning Call

王嘉尔早上醒来的时候，发现自己下面硬的出奇，而且，更糟糕的是，还顶在了段宜恩身上。他歪过头看了一下墙壁上的挂钟，时针才刚刚指向九。王嘉尔咬着嘴唇，努力不让自己发出声音，单手撑着床边，缓缓地将自己和段宜恩之间的距离调整为正数。段宜恩是个音乐制作人，这两周每周都在录音室里工作到凌晨才回家休息，王嘉尔想想就觉得心疼，舍不得这么早叫醒他。

舍不得叫醒男朋友的代价就是要自己解决，自从和段宜恩在一起后，这还是第一次。

王嘉尔缓缓地将手伸向内裤，在触碰到直挺挺的性器的瞬间，发出了一声低沉而绵长的呻吟，他把手伸进去，并且更用力地咬着嘴唇，尽量保持安静，生怕吵到男朋友。他的两只手环住性器，做着急促的伸缩运动，也许是太久没有做爱了，他明显地感觉到自己的身体在快速地发热，嘴巴不自觉地张大，就快要释放出来…

“你干什么呢？“

王嘉尔被这突然的一声吓得心脏差点跳出来，手上的动作戛然而止。他把头转向声音的主人，看见了段宜恩脸上有深意的微笑。

“我…”你不是都看到了么，还问什么，要我亲口说我躺在男朋友旁边自慰么，王嘉尔的脸因为害羞迅速变红。

“要帮忙吗？”段宜恩边说边向王嘉尔靠近，没有给对方时间回答，就起身把他压在了身下，一手把夹在他们中间的羽绒被掀到了一边。被子滑过燥热的性器落在地上的一瞬间，王嘉尔的臀部不受控制地向上顶了一下。段宜恩抿着嘴笑着看他，而后突然俯下身，轻轻舔了下他的性器，只这一个动作，就让王嘉尔瞬间紧绷。

“宝贝，你真的好硬啊。”段宜恩一边说着，一边单手握住小孩的性器，熟练地上下移动着。一般来讲，王嘉尔在床上都会肆无忌惮地叫出来，可这一次却没有，他知道，要是不克制一点，撑不过三秒，自己体内的白色液体，就会全数落在段宜恩身上。

“宝贝，你有没有乖乖等我来操啊？”段宜恩说着，又吻了下小孩性器最敏感的地方。王嘉尔脸涨的通红，根本说不出话来。

“有没有啊？”段宜恩不紧不慢地又问了一遍，看着小孩急不可耐的样子，莫名觉得有趣。

“唔…有…”王嘉尔的身体已经抖得不行，艰难地挤出两个字。平日里话再多，在段宜恩身下的时候都是连一个完整的句子都说不出来，王嘉尔有时候会这样吐槽自己。

段宜恩也不忍心再为难小孩，再次埋下头，吮吸着王嘉尔的性器。很快，王嘉尔就到了高潮，今天第二次。他双手手环住段宜恩的头，轻轻揪着段宜恩柔软的金发，惹得对方也发出了一声低吟。

段宜恩的舌头在小孩的性器上肆意地徘徊。当王嘉尔感受到自己的性器触碰到段宜恩的喉咙的一瞬，他毫无保留地射了。段宜恩也没来得及反应，就把白色液体全部吞下，而后，沿着胯间一路向上，吮吸着小孩的粉嫩的乳头，这一下，让王嘉尔彻底疯狂。

“段… 段宜恩，我... 我还想….”

其实丧失理智的不止王嘉尔一个人。压抑了这么久的欲望，全部在这个早上尽情地爆发。

段宜恩利落地从床头的柜子里取出润滑剂，抹在手上，在手指刚刚碰到王嘉尔的小穴的瞬间，就感受到小孩的性器又再次勃起。

已经被情欲点燃的段宜恩，相比往日少了点耐心，手上的动作比平时急促了些，可这也恰恰合了王嘉尔的心意。王嘉尔的小穴贪婪地收缩着，段宜恩清清楚楚地知道他所有的敏感点，只一瞬间，穴口就泛起了水光。当小穴可以融进三根手指的时候，王嘉尔已是全身泛红，胸口甚至有些汗珠。

“哥…哥哥….你快点…进来….现在就…”用的是软绵绵的撒着娇的语气，他太知道段宜恩喜欢听什么了，很想要的时候，或者求饶的时候，他就挑段宜恩喜欢听的喊。

果然，身上的人立刻俯下身吻他，腰部用力一挺，把自己的性器径直插入。因为许久没有做过，段宜恩怕小孩觉得痛，刻意稍稍收了点力度。

“哥哥…哥哥…我还要….重一点…”  
——而后，便是剧烈的来来回回，每一次都埋进体内的最深处。

直到——段宜恩将白色液体射进了对方的身体，王嘉尔也跟着缴了械。

段宜恩把自己从对方身体里抽离出来，躺在小孩旁边，单手把小孩揽到了怀里。安静的房间让两人重重的呼吸声格外明显。

待呼吸平复了些，段宜恩这才抱着小孩去浴室清理干净，然后，躺回床上，眼皮一沉，就又进入了梦乡。

被段宜恩紧紧抱在怀里的人嘴角疯狂上扬，也跟着闭上了眼睛。  
——和他一起的早晨就该这样度过啊。


End file.
